


The Rose Candle

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Hermione doesn't like the shadows at Grimmauld Place.  Short story AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

It was a gloomy afternoon at Grimmauld Place when Snape went to the library. He was about to enter when he paused, eyes narrowing.

“A… scented candle, Miss Granger?”

Hermione had been reading a book in the library when Snape walked in. His sharp black gaze flicked between her and the rose scented candle shining on a nearby table.

“It makes things more relaxing, sir,” she said honestly.

“You are surrounded by books, but not relaxed?” he murmured.

“I – I hate the shadows in this place.”

“I see,” Snape said, not unkindly. Hermione, too, was a candle in his dark.

FINIS


End file.
